fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tina
Tina (ティナ Tina) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a Priest of Tahra, and is Safy's younger sister. After Safy's departure from Tahra, she left to find her, but she was captured and held captive by Pirn to help him steal. Her personal weapon is her Thief Staff, given to her by Pirn to take away enemy weapons. Tina can be very naive at times. She is afraid of bugs, and Pirn often uses them to frighten her. In-Game Base Stats |Priest |1 |14 |0 |3 |1 |5 |15 |0 |3 |5 |0 |5 |1 |- |Staff - E |Thief Unlock Stamina Drink |} Growth Rates |40% |3% |50% |25% |65% |90% |5% |5% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +0 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Stave Mastery Rank' *'E for Light Mastery Rank' Supports Supports *Safy - 10% Supported by *Leaf - 10% *Safy - 10% Overall Tina starts off at a very low level, and because of such, starts off with terrible stats. Though, despite coming a bit late considering her level, she can be a great unit if much time is spent leveling her up. Overall, she has above average stat growths, and usually caps Magic halfway into her second tier. This makes her a great candidate for healing from afar or up close, due to her unusually large movement growth rate, which enables her to get closer to the action more easily compared to other healers. Also, her Luck and Speed growth lead to her being capped on both stats even more quickly than magic, and her only real lacking stats are HP, Defense, and oddly enough, Skill. However, these weaknesses are easily overcome when considering her extremely low level upon recruitment, in addition to over half of the crusader scrolls being available to her immediately, as this provides a total of 40 levels where they can be used to guide her growths. She also has 5 movement stars, allowing her a 25% chance to re-move following any action. Coupled with a 5% chance to gain movement (The best rate for movement in the game), she ends up being one of the most mobile and quick units in the game. She also has two personal "Weapons", the Thief Staff and Unlock Staff, and both start right in her inventory. The Unlock Staff can prove to be very useful, as it has infinite range, thus allowing Tina to open doors and chests anywhere on the map. The Thief Staff lets Tina steal any item from an enemy unit, provided that her magic stat is higher than the targets own magic stat. This provides amazing utility, as this makes her the only unit outside of thieves to be able to take items from a hostile unit without capturing. A way around a potentially lacking magic stat is using either a Holy water to artificially increase her magic stat 7 points, or another staff user can use the M Up Staff for the same effect. It is wise to remember that the Thief staff has merely 4 charges, and that there is only one in the game. In the end, she is a decent utility unit at worst, or an extremely effective healer (And therefore light magic user, if promoted) with incredible movement at best. Ending Tina - The Charming Cleric (おちゃめなシスター Ochamena shisutā) Even after returning to Tahra, Tina never was able to sit still. Ever oblivious, she would often go wandering about unattended, worrying those around her, especially her sister. Did the day ever come where she would finally settle down? We'll never know, since no such records exist. Gallery File:Tina.png|Tina's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Tina card.jpg|Tina as she appears in the TCG. File:tina trading card.jpg|Another Tina card. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters